Far Away
by Hudson's Star
Summary: Ginny and Draco have to make a run for it. This is a songfic. Not Gonna Get Us T.A.T.U. Short summery


Hey all you D/G Reader's. Here is a songfic. Not Gonna Get Us- T.A.T.U.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling. The song belongs to T. A. T. U.  
  
Title: Far Away Pairing: Draco/Ginny Rating: PG-13 to R  
  
Far Away  
  
Ginny ran to the Qudditch field looking for Draco.  
  
Not Gonna Get Us  
  
They're not Gonna get us  
  
Not Gonna get us  
  
Not Gonna get us  
  
Not Gonna get us  
  
The Slytherin Qudditch team just got done practicing and Draco was the last on the field. Ginny ran down to him as fast as she could. She saw the blonde headed 7th year. Everyone was gone expect him. He made sure no one was around before he kissed her. She pulled back.  
  
"Draco, they know." Ginny cried.  
  
"Who knows?" He asked.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Everyone." Ginny cried. Draco looked at Ginny's arms and they had bruises.  
  
"Ginny, love, what happened honey?" Draco asked pointing at her arms.  
  
"When they came up to confront me, they said I needed to break up with you and if I didn't, they would kill me and you. I said no and Ron did this." Ginny cried.  
  
"That basturd. He will never lay a finger on you or me. You know what we have to do Ginny." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah. We have to run." Ginny said.  
  
"It's the only way to be with each other." Draco said.  
  
"I know. I love you to much to let go of you." Ginny smiled.  
  
"When are we gonna run?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Tonight." Draco said. Ginny nodded.  
  
Starting from here, lets make a promise  
  
You and me, let's just be honest  
  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us.  
  
Even the night that falls all around us  
  
So Ginny packed the belongings she needed and put them in her trunk. She sat at her desk and got out a piece of parchment.  
  
To all of you that cared:  
  
First of:  
  
Mom and Dad:  
  
I love you both. I had to run. Mum, you always said follow your heart. Well I am. Dad, Draco isn't like his father. He'll take care of me. Maybe will meet again. I love you guys.  
  
Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ron:  
  
You guys have protected me all my life and the one time I fall in love you turn your back on me. Especially you Ron. You hurt me. Draco found the marks on my arm. He'll kill you if he ever sees you again. You're just jealous that Draco is protecting me and your not.  
  
Harry and Hermione:  
  
Thank you guys. Have a good life.  
  
Ginny finished the letter and set it on her desk for someone to find. Then she grabbed her stuff and left. Draco had been waiting for Ginny and he had all his stuff. Ginny came down and Draco helped her with her stuff.  
  
Soon there will be laughter and voices  
  
Beyond the clouds, over the mountains  
  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
  
Lights from the air field shining upon us  
  
Ginny and Draco walked into the deep dark forest. They really didn't no where to go.  
  
"My father owns a villa in Spain. We could bunk there until we find a place. Okay?" Draco said.  
  
"Won't your father find us?" Ginny said.  
  
"No. Mother and Father never go there. I have all my money and it should last us a very, very long time. Trust me. It's my inheritance." Ginny smiled.  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Ginny and Draco got to the villa and put their stuff in their rooms. Draco scouted for a place to live in Canada. Far away from England. Ginny made dinner for Draco every night until they found a place in Canada.  
  
Not Gonna get us  
  
Not Gonna get us  
  
"Don't worry Ginny. It is this small apartment outside of Vancouver. I got a job down there." Draco said as Ginny and Draco ate dinner.  
  
We'll run away, keep everything simple  
  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
  
Ginny and Draco arrived in Vancouver and Draco had trade in his wizard money in for Muggle money. Ginny and Draco went to the small apartment and settled in. They had really nice neighbors and Draco had a really good job.  
  
My love for you, always forever  
  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
  
Not going back, not going back there  
  
They don't understand  
  
They don't understand us  
  
5 years later  
  
Draco and Ginny walked down the street pushing a stroller. Ginny had a baby boy named Brandon and she was pregnant again. Ginny and Draco married the year the moved from Vancouver and Ginny was so happy. She is hoping for a girl. They stroll down the street Draco holding her hand. Ginny was 8 months pregnant and Draco was terribly worried about her.  
  
"The baby is kicking honey." Ginny said. Draco smiled and put his hand to her stomach.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!" someone called from the other side of the street. Ginny looked over and didn't recognize the girl. She was carrying a baby with jet- black hair.  
  
"Do you remember me?" the girl asked. Ginny shook her head and put her hand on her belly.  
  
"Surely you remember me Draco." The young women asked. Draco was clueless.  
  
"It's me, Hermione."  
  
"Hermione Granger." Ginny said.  
  
"It's actually Hermione Potter." She said.  
  
"Oh my gosh how did you find us?" Ginny cried as Draco grabbed her hand.  
  
"I didn't find you. We moved here. I just saw you on the sidewalk walking and I said your name." Hermione said.  
  
"Well my name isn't Ginny Weasley anymore. It's Ginny Malfoy."  
  
"Oh. I remember when I found the note on your desk. Everyone was devastated."  
  
"Oh. I had to run Hermione. I know you guys we're against it."  
  
"Ginny, until the day I found that note I didn't realize I was wrong. I lost my most best friend in the world." Hermione said. They hugged.  
  
"So Draco how are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Great." He looked at Ginny and smiled and Brandon.  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
"So who is this little boy?" Hermione said pointing to the stroller.  
  
"This is our son, Brandon." Draco said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"So your pregnant again Ginny." Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. Hermione smiled.  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Not gonna get us  
  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
  
They're not gonna get us  
  
Ginny gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and they named her Chloe Alexis Malfoy. Harry and Hermione live next to Ginny and Draco and are good friends. 


End file.
